


For Your Entertainment

by MamaSpider



Series: Half-Awake Babbles [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Jake has a prosthetic leg, Jake's Native American, Jake's a complete sub, Native jake, Songfic, i love this ship so much, just a tease of smut, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/pseuds/MamaSpider
Summary: Jake x Jennabased on the song by Adam Lambert





	For Your Entertainment

Jenna knew a lot about a lot of people. A lot about everyone, in fact. She knew everyone's favorites, their flaws, their sweet juicy insides. She could cut people open and expose them. She could see every cell, every fiber, every sin, swollen and calloused. A gore filled pool of regrets, lies, accomplishments and regrets. She knew everyone inside in out.

For example, Chloe wasn't just some bitch. She had issues. Self-image ones. Youngest sibling, needing attention and love. But she never did anything to truly deserve it. She was always the one in power. Brooke, a pretty face with a big heart. A similar story to her best friend. The only difference, Jenna knew, was Brooke's past. She played the dumb blonde in middle school for attention. And now that she had it, she craved more. Attention for who she really was. Not that she ever felt safe enough to show it off. Christine was exactly what she was. Open, comfy, but still figuring things out. A lot of things. And she wasn't afraid to ask for help. And Jake. 

Jake.

She thought she knew him inside and out, completely. No mysteries. A proud Native American jock, willing to do anything to see the right people smile. Sometimes even the wrong people. An amputee, with a fake "I was born with it" story. The gunshot scar on his back was evidence enough of this fact. He was gullible, dense, the true stereotypical dumb blonde, sans blonde locks. A golden retriever of a man, someone who literally froze like a puppy when you'd wave your arm and say "shiny object".

This is who Jenna thought Jake was. She thought she fell for a cute, lovable angel. When they started dating, she opened up to him, got close. It was only fair, since she thought she knew everything about him. 

It wasn't until now, on Jake's bed, half naked, that she realized she was oh so wrong about him. An angel, innocent? Wrong.

Jake still smiled softly as he flicked the lighter a few more times.

"-any kind of pain, really. So yeah. That's the long and short of it." Jake finished up his long, long list and leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm here for your entertainment."

Jenna felt her entire face flush as Jake laid his body against hers, his skin cool on her warm chest. Jake slowly ran his hands up Jenna's sides, pausing to squeeze her belly, and hooked his fingers into her bra. He was in position to unhook it, but didn't. For now.

"So what do you wanna use me for?"

Jenna felt her soul leave her body. She thought she used to know the meaning of the phrase 'hot and heavy'. But she was wrong about that too. This, right here, was the true meaning.

"...never thought you'd be so..." She breathed, heart pounding.

"Yeah, lots of people think I'm joking when I say I'm a bottom. But what can I say," He started kissing Jenna's jaw, leading a trail right down to her cleavage.

"I'd just love to be your playtoy."

Jenna steeled herself and rubbed the back of Jake's neck. It was going to be a long night. And she couldn't wait to find out everything about this side of Jake. All. Night. Long.


End file.
